Thunder
by Sparky2295
Summary: While Carly is in Yakima, and Spencer is at a camp, during the summer, Freddie and Sam decide to date, since they are now so close. Along the way, they come across a huge problem, and have a huge fight. Will they get threw it? Thunder might help them.


**This is a Seddie one-shot based off the song Thunder by Boys Likes Girls. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or iCarly. **

**A.N. I hope you enjoy and this story is told in Freddie's POV!**

_Italics= Boys Like Girls singing_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa) Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out _

==Freddie's POV==

I sit next to Sam, hanging out in my room. I have my arm around her, and we're alone on the fire escape.

"Freddie?" She asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Will we always be together?" She asked me.

"Of course! I have no plans on leaving you! I don't know why I would even consider leaving you! You're everything to me." I told her, with one of my loving smiles.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder _

Hearing her voice everyday, made me happy. Seeing those blue eyes everyday, made me happy. Hell, just see Sam everyday of this summer, makes me happy. It was getting late, so I took Sam inside, watched a few movies with her, and she left to go home. I lay in my bed that night, wondering what I'd do with my wonderful girlfriend tomorrow. It's hard being without her. I hated to be alone, while my mom was at a parenting convention. I slept threw the night, and the next morning I called Sam, to see when she was coming over.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Freddork, I can't leave my house today." Sam told me.

"Why not?" I asked her, feeling depressed.

"My mom wants me to get her dinner, and groceries." she said, sounding kinda annoyed.

"Well, I could help you with it. If you wanted." I offered.

"No, it's cool. I bet you can find something fun to do without me today, Fredweenie." She said.

"I guess. I'll talk to you later." I said, with sadness in my voice.

"Alright later." She told me, hanging up her phone.

I felt depressed, and didn't know what to do. Carly's in Yakima and Spencer is at a camp helping kids learn to sculpt. I got dressed, and walked to the nearest park.

_Today is a winding road Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa) Today I'm on my own I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know) And now I'm itching for the tall grass And longing for the breeze I need to step outside Just to see if I can breathe I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out _

I couldn't really move, and felt like a statue. I wanted to pick-up my phone and call Sam, and tell her to meet me here, but I couldn't do it. I sit in the tall hilly grass, and the breeze comes and goes. I wanted to run to Sam's house, and hold her. She's everything to me, and I need that everything, everyday.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain _

I get my strength up, and walk over to Sam's house. I see her on her front porch, with tears in her eyes. I see police and the ambulances surrounding her house. I wondered what happened. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Sam just started crying, and hugged me tighter. A policemen came up to us.

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing to me.

"Freddie Benson. He's my boyfriend." Sam told him, holding back her tears.

"What happened here, officer?" I asked.

"Sam's mom had a heart attack, and fell down the stairs. Breaking her legs and arms." He told me.

I felt Sam hug me tighter, and more tears spilled on my t-shirt. I felt so bad for her.

"Sam… I'm so sorry… I know what you're going threw…" I whispered to her.

She suddenly got mad. "No you don't! You have no idea what I'm going threw Freddie!" She shouted at me.

"I thought you didn't like your mom! I'm trying to comfort and help you because I love you!" I told her.

"Well, I don't love you! You just ruined whatever we could have had!" Sam shouted and got into the policemen's car, and rushing to the hospital.

"Sam! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted to her, but it was too late.

I ran home, and locked myself in my room. I was so angry with myself, that I threw all my Cds, and Dvd's on floor. I ripped the pages out of my books, and threw trophies on floor, letting them smash and break.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightropeI'm wrapped up in vinesI think we'll make it outBut you just gotta give me timeStrike me down with lightningLet me feel you in my veinsI wanna let you know how much I feel your painToday is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to goWhoa_

==3 days later==

I sit in the same spot, and position in the corner of my room. I couldn't move, eat or sleep. I really hurt Sam, and myself. The mess was still on my floor, and I didn't care. I heard someone knock on my door, and figured my mom was back from her parenting convention.

"Mom… Go away!" I groaned.

My door opened anyway, and I looked up and saw Sam there. I felt even more terrible and guilty.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not your mother." Sam said, grinning.

I laughed a little and moved over so she could sit next to me. Sam walked over and sat down, looking deep into my sad, depressed eyes.

"Freddie… What I told the 3 days ago…. Look, I-I'm sorry… I was just upset…" Sam told me, starting to cry a little.

"Aw, no it's alright… I understand." I told her, as I pulled her into a hug.

"I was so cruel…. I told you that you ruined it, and you didn't… You made it better, and I told you I didn't love you, and that's not true. I do love you, Freddie. Very much." She said, into my chest.

"No, it's okay…. I understand…. I didn't mean to upset you… I'm sorry…" I said, running my fingers threw her long, curly blond hair.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder _

"I love you…." She whispered.

"I love you too.." I whispered back.

Then we heard the rain pour down, hearing thunder, and seeing lightening. I sat with Sam in my arms for the next couple of hours, watching movies, and trying to calm ourselves down, after the huge fight we had.

"Sam?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I just want you to know that… You'll always be my thunder." I told her, smiling.

"Aw.." She said, crashing her lips on mine.

I kissed her back, and in the back we heard the loud sound of our thunder.

_And I said Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain Oh baby bring on the pain And listen to the thunder _

**Well? What did you think? I loved writing this story, so… Review! **

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
